netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Death Sport
Death Sport ''' is a mature fighting game that would play like Mortal Kombat or Injustice (announce will appear in 2013 as third-party), developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Dark Winter Entertainment. Gameplay Death Sport will play like Mortal Kombat series with special moves, fatalities dubbed “Killing Blows” and intro and outro sequences. A new feature will be called “Suicides,” they are similar to Killing Blows but allows the victorious players to force their defeated opponent to kill themselves. Similar to Hara-Kiri's in Mortal Kombat Deception just a little different (The player who won punches in the sequences.) Story In the near future, a mysterious figure simply known as the Enigma will raise a powerful criminal syndicate that will take over the criminal underworld all over the world. Enigma would start engaging in a bloody war against all those who stood against the Enigma Syndicate. Tens of thousands of people would die, innocents or enemies. No one could stop this powerful person's influence. Ten years later, Enigma would announced a fighting tournament dubbed “Death Sport,” the winner would be given anything they desired. Many will enter, but one shall win. Characters There will be 12 starting characters within the game, 6 good characters and 6 evil characters. Their will be also 4 unlockable characters as well. Soon afterwards their will be DLC characters as well. Default * Agna Dresdner * Aliza Levi * Antwan Green * Bulala Inyoka * Huang Jing * Jason Knight * Javier Ortega * Kimiko Kawata * Liliane Broussard * Nadia Zidane * OG Snow * Stormwolf Quests * Black Orchid (Killer Instinct, Xbox 360) * Nathan Drake (Uncharted, PS3) * Samus Aran (Metroid, Wii) Hidden * Alec O'Hannagain (Beat Arcade Mode with the any three bad characters) * Angie (Beat Arcade Mode with the any remaining good characters) * Felicia Meszaros (Beat Arcade Mode with the any remaining bad characters) * Volk Adamovich (Beat Arcade Mode with any three good characters) DLC Season 1: Forces of Good * Black Widow (Marvel) * Gaia Wildflower * Kotiro * Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) * Mason Wilson Season 2: Wrath of the Anti-Heroes * Ada Wong (Resident Evil) * El Kumiho * Jennifer Johnson * Punisher (Marvel) * Victor Nave Season 3: Evil Unleashed * Draugr (Sub-Boss) * Enigma (Final Boss) * Gianni Lupo * Mad Alchemist (Brutal Fists) * Osiris (Lord of the Underground) Arenas Default # Abandoned ISAF Base # African Rebel Base # Boxing Ring # Chinese Countryside # [[Desert Oasis|Desert '''Oasis]] # Highrise Rooftop # Kawata Ninja Compound # Midnight Alley # Neo-Nazi Strong Hold # Streets of Beersheba # Streets of Marseille # Underground Gang Hideout Hidden # Meszaros Mansion # Poachers Warehouse # Snowy Woodlands # Underground Training Area Notes * All music for this game will be coming from Two Steps from Hell. * Will be voice actors assigned to characters, ranging from veterans to a few big time actors. * Enigma will be revealed when I post the first character, and you might be surprised. * There will be a sub boss(like Goro in Mortal Kombat) called Draugr, a seven foot, four hundred pound Norseman who acts as Engima's champion of the Death Sport Tournament. * Since I can't draw for sqaut and I really can't work the HeroMachine site, I'll try my best to describe the characters for you. Category:Games Category:Dark Winter Entertainment